


Kirby Of The Stars Extras

by cap_n_port



Series: Kirby Of The Stars [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: Little extra bits from my "Kirby of the Stars" series.





	Kirby Of The Stars Extras

Once upon a time, there was a very evil man called Nightmare. He made monsters and spread them across the universe to attack people. Nightmare wasn't acting alone. Figuratively whispering in his ear was Dark Matter. Star Warriors were made from stardust and dreams to defeat Dark Matter. What if he made a monster out of a Star Warrior?

Dark Matter did not know emotion, and that is where it messed up. By making a monster out of a living being, Nightmare gave the monster the power to feel. What he felt was that what Nightmare was doing was wrong. What he felt was the Dark Matter's influence.

As soon as he could fly, the Star Warrior flew away, until he reached a group of other Star Warriors. He told them what had been happening.

It took many years to kick the possession out of Nightmare. When it was finally done, and Nightmare was just a jerk instead of an evil overlord, the Star Warrior thought he could finally have some peace, but that was not to be. Star Warriors are destined to fight the forces of Dark Matter for eternity. This Star Warrior tried to keep going, but eventually he had lost too much.

Call him a coward if you will, but he ran away. He deserted his place in the Galaxy Soldier Army and ran to a small, unimportant planet in the Gamble Galaxy.


End file.
